


Let the wedding bells ring

by jiimiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aaaaaaye weddings, I can't tag to save a life, M/M, she is a better writer than me, wrote this two weeks ago with gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: What's better than being married to your beloved?





	Let the wedding bells ring

**Author's Note:**

> So, my Girlfriend wanted to make Saihara the bride because of three reasons
> 
> 1, He looks _fantastic_ in dresses. That I agree with 
> 
> 2, http://minjing-kun.tumblr.com/post/160095905132/omg-thank-you
> 
> 3, She told me that on his wikia page, he stands out from the rest of his class because of his good sense and submissiveness. Key word, _Submissiveness_
> 
> I guess I'm fine with writing either way for this pairing, but my gf doesn't like it when people assume the roles of a relationship just because of height and weight :/
> 
> Also, sorry if the wedding sounds weird, I didn't really research weddings enough.
> 
> Update: Come torture this Saihara ask blog with me https://ask-the-shy-detective.tumblr.com/
> 
> my heart-  
> https://danganronpaibukifan.tumblr.com/image/160204204434

Ouma nervously twiddled with his thumbs as Gokuhara was fixing on his bow tie. Today was the _**biggest**_ day of his life. He was going to get married to his beloved. The dark violet haired male could literally give you _thousands_ of lists about how much and what he loved about _his_ detective. _His gold eyes, cute stuttering, submissive personality, soft pink lips---_

 

 

"Yo Ouma!", a loud voice snapped him out of his daze. He turned around to face the owner of the voice; Momota Kaito. "Dude, you've been shaking and spacing out the whole entire time. You seriously need to chill and stay focused." He was shaking the whole time? The supreme leader looks down at his hand to confirm Kaito's claim. 'Huh', he thought, 'I really am shaking'. Ouma took in a deep breathe before exhaling. He looks back at Gokuhara, who was scanning over his white suit. "How do you think Gonta did?", the Entomologist glanced at the other males in the room. "You did a great job, Gokuhara-kun", Kiibo complimented. Hoshi, Kaito, Korekiyo, and Amami murmured in agreement.

 

The messy haired supreme leader glanced at the mirror on the right of his side. He really did look good. His white suit was neatly done and a light lavender rose was placed in the breast pocket to add a little more color. "You did an amazing job, Gokuhara-chan. Seriously, I'm not lying." Gokuhara nodded with a friendly smile, "Gonta thanks Ouma". The dark violet haired male turns around to face the others in the room, "And thanks for the support." Amami would walk over to Ouma and slap his arm over his back while pointing at the clock hung up on the wall.

 

"S'no problem, we're always here for you, but right now, it's show time!" They all quickly rushed the groom-to-be to the altar. At the altar, Angie was seen gathering some papers before lightly tapping them against the podium. "Angie congratulates Ouma one last time. Kamisama will bless your union. For now, Angie thinks Ouma should get into place before guests start arriving." The supreme leader nods and stood in his place. After a few minutes, guests started piling into the reception area. Hell, even _Queen Sonia_ arrived. This caused Ouma to start shaking again. 

"Dude, just chill", Kaito, who had been idly standing there while greeting the guests had slung his arm over Ouma's shoulders, "Don't think of the crowd. Just think of the life you'll have with Saihara after the wedding." He took in a a deep breathe and did as Kaito instructed him. His nervousness was close to instantly disappearing as thoughts of having a wonderful life with Saihara flooded his mind. 

 

Purple hues darted to the white double doors as they slowly creaked open. The first to come out was a lightly pink haired girl. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. The second to come out was a green haired girl with shoulder length hair. The next was a blue haired boy and after that, was a redhead and a light brown haired boy. The kids would gently throw the flower petals to the sides as the walked down the aisle. When they were done with their task, they would sit in their respective seats in the front. 

 

Ouma's eyes widened when he sees Saihara finally walk out the doors. He looked absolutely _Beautiful_. His shy soon-to-be husband walked down the aisle, arms linked with his Uncle's. The dress Saihara was wearing was simple in design, but cute and beautiful all the same. It was a traditional white color with a bow wrapping around his waist. On the left side of the dress was small tuffs of fabric that looked the same as the veil's. Once they reach the altar, Saihara's uncle goes to sit in his respective seat. The supreme leader could only stare at Saihara in awe. "You....look...so beautiful, Saihara-chan". The raven haired male blushed, shyly smiling. "You look handsome, Ouma-kun". The two share a fond gaze before glancing at Angie.

 

Taking this as a sign to begin, she clears her throat. "We have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union between Ouma Kokichi and Saihara Shuuichi." Angie drones on about god and how he will bless and also witness the union between the two. As she did, the couple would sneak glances at the other. If their eyes met, they would awkwardly look away and try to stay focused on Angie's droning. After awhile, Angie is close to reaching the end of her preaching. "Now the couples may exchange vows. Please enlighten us with your vows first, Ouma". 

 

The supreme leader sucked in some air before letting it out. Angie hands him the microphone and all eyes are on him. "Saihara-chan, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. When no one else bothered to help me, you always came along and tried your best. The reason why I wanted to marry you was not to be labeled as 'married', but to unite us together, even past death. I promise to you, and to you only that I will become a better person and try to stifle my old bad habits." "A truly remarkable vow", Angie smiled, "Now enlighten us with yours, Saihara". The dark violet haired male passed the microphone to the detective. 

 

Sahara nervously fumbles with the microphone before speaking into it. "When we first met, it wasn't entirely the most pleasant meeting, but the outcome turned out as beautiful as the life I'm going to have with you. When you proposed to me in the rain on our anniversary, I was so shocked and over joyed. It just made my heart swell, knowing that the person I love wants to spend the rest of their life with me. I vow that no matter how many obstacles and challenges are thrown in my way, I will never stop loving you."

 

"The vows have been exchanged. Now, may the ring bearer please present us the rings?" Hoshi gets up from his seat and walks over to the altar, the rings were on a cushion he was carrying. "It is time for the couple to give each other the rings before they exchange their 'I do's'. The groom will start the exchanging of the rings first." Ouma nods and picks up the ring before gently grabbing Saihara's hand.

"Repeat after me Ouma. 'With this ring, I thee wed'". The supreme leader slides the ring on Saihara's ruby finger. "With this ring, I thee wed". "Wonderful", Angie glances at the detective, "It's your turn". Sahara nods and picks up the other ring. He reached out and gently grasps Ouma's hand. The raven haired male would slide the golden band on Ouma's ruby finger as well. "With this ring, I thee wed".

 

Angie claps her hands together, "Do you, Ouma Kokichi, do take Saihara Shuuichi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To take care of him though thick and thin, To take care of him through sickness and through health, and to love, cherish, and stay loyal each day?" "I do", the supreme leader says confidently. "And you you, Saihara Shuuichi, do take Ouma Kokichi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To take care of him through thick and thin, to take care of him through sickness and through health, and to love, cherish, and stay loyal each day?" "I do", he answered without stuttering. "Before we finally unite this couple, are there any objections?" No one said anything. "Excellent! By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the bride."

 

Ouma lifts up the veil to uncover the detective's face. He grinned and brought them closer to each other, both pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. The guests start to cheering and yelling words of encouragement to the couple. After a few more seconds past, they both pull away from the kiss. "I love you", the detective shyly mumbled. "I love you too".

 

 **Omake:**

"So when's the Honeymoon?", Kaito asked with a grin. That resulted in Ouma smirking, Saihara becoming a flustered mess, and Maki hitting Kaito on the back of his head. ("ow!")

"Right now", Ouma answers before quickly picking up Saihara and running off.


End file.
